A Mandalorian wedding
by Jedi Katie-Kenobi
Summary: A short story in which Satine is engaged to Prince Alba of Alderran. The Jedi council feel that Satine will need extra protection at her wedding, as Death watch could intervene at any given moment; therefore they assigned Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano to attend her wedding and protect her. What will Obi-wan do? How will he react?


**So I decided to write a short story for y'all whilst you are waiting for me to update my other story 'Long lost love'. THIS IS NOT AN ANIDALA.**

* * *

**Third person POV:  
**

Obi-wan was pacing around his quarters waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka to return from their mission to Tatooine. There was a loud banging on the door and it slid open to reveal both Anakin and Ahsoka. Obi-wan noted that Anakin looked haggard and Ahsoka didn't look that well either. Finally, Anakin broke the silence.

"Hey snips, go and get some rest; you deserve it" Ahsoka didn't need to be told twice, she turned on her heel and ran down the hall towards her quarters.

"So what happened?" Obi-wan asked curiously.

"Well, the negotiations didn't go so well as you can see," He gestured towards his seered tunic. "We managed to escape, but our ship got shot down. We needed to get to the nearest republic or neutral planet for repairs and we decided that Mandalore was suitable enough." At the word 'Mandalore' Obi-wan winced as it brought back distant memories.

"Oh and that reminds me, Satine asked me to give you this." Anakin handed his former master an envelope and started to walk away.

"And where do you think you are going?" Obi-wan said.

"I'm going to go and get some breakfast and let you cope on your own." Anakin replied.

"Cope? Anakin whatever do you mean?" A confused Obi-wan asked but he had already left. Obi-wan turned the letter over in his hands 'Obi' it read. He instantly recognised the familiar handwriting of Satine, it smelt like her. Honey and flowers, he was familiar with the smell and he loved it. Carefully he opened the envelope and there was an invitation tucked inside, decorated with emerald and gold patterns. He unfolded the piece of paper and it read 'You are formally invited to the wedding of Prince Alba of Alderran and Duchess Satine Kryze of Kalevala'. His eyes grew as big as dinner plates and his hands started shaking uncontrollably, he nearly had a panic attack. But Satine confessed that she loved him onboard the Coronet he thought. No, this is not true. I can't believe it I _won't _believe it. At that moment Anakin entered and knelt down beside him.

"You ok master, you look abit pale; Satine said that this would hit you hard." Anakin said. He didn't have a chance to respond before darkness took a hold over him and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Obi-wan woke up in the Med bay, he winced at the bright lights that illuminated the room. Anakin helped him to his feet and escorted him to a speeder.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked, still slightly dizzy.

"You blacked out, but that's not the point. The council have a new mission for me, you and Ahsoka." Anakin replied excitedly.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan stood in the centre of the council chamber, awaiting to hear what their mission was.

"As you are all aware Duchess Satine is engaged," Mace Windu began. Obi-wan swallowed hard and pushed all of his feelungs away. "She will need protection at her wedding, incase Death watch try to intervene again."

"Leave for Mandalore immediately you will." Master Yoda added. "Dismissed you are." And with that they half-bowed in unison and headed for the hangar.

* * *

"Ani wait!" Padmé called running toward the twilight carrying two small suitcases.

"I'm coming with you, Satine has asked me and Sabè to be her bridesmaids." She said in between pants.

"Very well." Replied Obi-wan, giving the two woman a small smile and a nod. And with that they all stepoed aboard the twilight and jumped into hyperspace, toward Mandalore.

* * *

The ship jerked as it exited hyperspace and landed on Mandalore. The Duchess was waiting for them, dressed in her usual attire with her headress.

"Master jedis, it is so good to see you alive and well." She said, giving Obi-wan a small nod. "Oh and Padmé, Sabè I am very grateful that you accepted the invitation."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Duchess." Padmé said with a smile.

"Come now," Satine said gesturing to Padmé, Sabè and Ahsoka. "My guards will show you to your quarters." Padmé went to grab her suitcases but Anakin stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll get that for you milady." Anakin said, a cheeky smirk spread across his face. The group then dispersed leaving Obi-wan and Satine behind.

"Well then Master Kenobi, I guess that I am to show you to your quarters." Satine said offering him her arm. Obi-wan nodded and linked her, there were so many questions waiting to be asked but Obi-wan kept his mouth tight shut.

* * *

They reached Obi-wan's room and Satine followed him in, the door sliding shut behind her. "I'm so sorry Obi-wan."

"For what milady?" Obi-wan said even though he already knew.

"For not telling you that I was engaged earlier." Obi-wan sighed and a flicker of sadness was in his blue-grey eyes.

Satine noticed and said. "Obi, I've fallen in love with someone else. I'm sorry." And with that she turned around, her dress flowing behind her as she exited the apartment.

* * *

Obi-wan sat alone in the back row at the chapel, Anakin and Ahsoka were sitting in front of him giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Everyone stood up as the organ started playing a traditional mandalorian wedding march, that was when he caught sight of her.

Satine walked gracefully down the aisle closely followed by her bridesmaids Padmé and Sabè and also Korkie who held a velvet cushion with two silver rings on it. Satine wore a white dress and a long lace veil, she was so beutiful Obi-wan thought. He could stop this, but no that would be selfish. No! She was in love with this prince now. The music ceased and everyone sat down, Anakin looked at Obi-wan a smirk on his face; it took all of Obi-wan's strength to resist lashing out at Anakin.

The priest spoke "We are here today to join Prince Alba Tello of Alderran and Duchess Satine Kryze of Kalevala in holy matrimony. Before we begin does anyone have any objections?"

"I object." A voice said, Obi-wan was surprised to find it was his own; the room filled with gasps and whispers as he stood up.

Satine turned around and looked at him, tears in her eyes. She dropped the bouquet of roses that she was holding and strode down the aisle toward him. By now she was running towards him, she threw herself into his arms and nestled her head into his tunic; he pulled her closer. "I love you Obi-wan, I always will and I'm so sorry about everything." She whispered into his auburn hair, he smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Master, what's Obi-wan doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's doing something that he should've done a long time ago, Snips." Replied Anakin, as he grinned at Padmé who was crying under her veil.


End file.
